Dream
by CentraliaSilentMemories
Summary: Taken place in the high world of Naruto, Deidara tries to help a poor little red head who has some serious issues. Future Lemon/Lime in later chapters. DeiSaso pairing. Enjoy.


Dream Chapter 1"Man, out of all the times I had to go to the nurse's office, it has to be during art. AND IT'S AN EYE TEST, UN!" Deidara thought as he strolled down the hallway is of desperate search to find the stupid nurse's office.

"FINALY, UN!" Deidara knocked slightly in hopes of a response; instead he heard nothing, zip, nada. "Hello?" He peered in nothing out of the usual, but then he heard a crash. Deidara flinched at the sound of the crash at first, but he quickly walked in and could see that no one was in the room. He took a few steps forward and took a glance of the room, still no one in sight. Deidara was about to turn to the door when something taped his against his foot. Shocked at first, he decided to look down and saw a drug prescription bottle. "Strange, what would a nurse need of sleeping meds for, un?" Deidara read the inscription on the bottle only to find out something terrible. "What!? This bottle is already empty and it was just prescribed yesterday, which means someone has taken or stolen a lot of drugs!" Deidara read on further to only notice it said lethal if taken more then what was prescribed for. Deidara frequently searched for someone who must have taken the pills, he saw a door partially opened and just barged in only to find a red head kneeling on the floor holding an empty bottle of water. Deidara quickly kneeled down so he was at eye level with the boy. "Hey, un. Are you okay?" His eyes were shifting side to side rapidly.

"What happened!?" Deidara twirled his head around to find a woman who was wearing a typical nurse uniform. "This must be the nurse. Where the hell was she when this happened!?" Deidara glanced back at the red head that was mumbling something or was trying to at least. "S-s-so . . . tired." He looked as if he was to pass out. "What did he take!?" Deidara handed the bottled subscription that was now empty to the nurse. "S-stay here, I'm going to call 911!" What was Deidara going to do; he just would leave this kid who was probably about to die from drug abuse or something.

____________________30 Minutes Later, un.__________________________

"Took them long enough.""Hey, were you with the victim?""Yeah, un.""Well we need you to come with him so you can tell us what happened. Oh, and Nurse, call his parents!"

________________10 Minutes Drive 2 the hospital, un.____________________

After Deidara had told him the whole story about everything that he knew about, the doctors tried to pump the boy's stomach to prevent harm, soon they said he would be back to normal. They told Deidara that he could visit the red head, but Deidara didn't know him, but it couldn't hurt, right. Come on, he just saved the boy's walked into the room; surprisingly the boy was still awake. The doctors said that he wouldn't talk. Probably because he was embarrassed or worried that he could get in trouble for getting caught. The boy just stared at Deidara, not glaring; he looked scared for some reason. "Hey, un. You alright, I mean if you want to talk if that's all." He looked all around the room, seeing that they were indeed alone, he looked right beck at Deidara. He was about to speak when a nurse came in to hand him something. "Here, you will be released tomorrow. So if you want out since you don't have any next up kin, sign at the bottom." She wasn't really nice about it, I mean come on, to lay that down after what would be considered an attempted suicide was a little harsh. The red head didn't change his expression; he scribbled on the chart and gently handed it to the nurse. She soon walked off.

"Wouldn't it be nice if she just looked to see if I signed the chart anyway? I mean, I'm not leaving until they help me." His voice reached Deidara's ears as if they were sung by the note from the angels above. "Nani?" He smirked. "I couldn't sleep so I took the drugs, I waited hours but since I got no effects I took more and repeated the process until I would get my results." He looked away from Deidara; Deidara noticed that there was a bright pink blush across his face. Deidara ignored that fact and just continued to stare at the boy. "You know the way you are staring at me would make me kind of a little uncomfortable but since it's you I might change my mind. You're only concerned about me that's all."Deidara was about to say something but now a doctor barged in. "Hey, Sasori Akasuna, haven't seen you since the crash about eleven years ago." "This doctor knew him."

"Tsunade-chan!" "He knows her too?" Deidara just stared at the two dumbfounded. "So, you took a full bottled subscription of sleeping pills, yet you're not asleep. So that must be the reason why you didn't sign this form except with your parent's signature. You see I knew I couldn't forget you." The red head was now smiling. Deidara still had no idea of what was going on between the two. Well, I'll have to get my new medical team to see what is wrong with you." Red turned to Deidara then his eyes wandered back to the doctor. "The usual?" He sounded a little nervous in his voice. "Hey, don't worry we'll make sure that it won't be that bad. Oh, and I'll be sure to tell them to be careful about the needles." The boy turned his head completely in her direction and smiled brightly. "That's good to hear Tsunade-chan."


End file.
